How to tell her
by smus2001
Summary: only two week left till the school is over! Jimmy must tell her now or regret his whole life...! Rating M for some possible adult content!


Hey guys its SMUS again! This is my first one shot, so enjoy and do review.

Note: Everyone is in high school; it's the last week of high school…

 **How To Tell Her**

Jimmy was sitting in his lab with his head in his hands; he would glance at her picture and then gave out a huge sigh. He was depressed as the school was about to end which meant he had less time to confess his undying love to the only girl he ever loved. But how could he? She always seemed to hate him and he believed that she only saw him as a rival, besides she always had hots for Nick and Jimmy hated this but little did Jimmy know she only did this to make Jimmy jealous and to get his attention.

Jimmy frowned at the thought of Nick, he always saw him as a jerk. Jimmy sighed and picked up Cindy's photo and spoke quietly "How will I ever tell you? I only have tonight and I…I think I will blow up…..but heck I'll give it a try!" "And you will succeed too!" came the voice of Sheen as he and Carl put their hands on Jimmy's shoulder. "I don't know guys, whenever I think of telling her I start stuttering and I….I am afraid she doesn't like me and what if she rejects me?" "Dude you got too many what ifs!" Sheen said a bit annoyed. "Yeah Jim Sheen's right surprisingly, for once! ('Hey!' Sheen shouted realizing the insult) you shouldn't be afraid of _what will happen?_ Just make the move maybe you'll succeed" Carl said in a friendly manner. "See even Carl agrees…Now stop acting like a dead man and suit up! We got a party to go to" Sheen said trying to cheer up Jimmy. "Maybe you guys are right…I should just try…But she is always flirting with that jerk! It just makes me angry and sad". "You mean Nick the JERK, right!?" Sheen asked a bit confused. "Yeah! Who else would it be?" Jimmy spoke in annoyed. "Hey Jim no need to worry, He can't do shit! And besides Libby told us that ' _Cindy only flirts with him to make you jealous and to get your attention'_ she likes you as well…an" Carl was cut by Libby as she said "Or I should say in love with you (Libby said out loud entering the lab), Boy she is head over heels for ya" Libby stood in front of them with a smirk on her face and asked "So? you going to tell her Jimmy?". "Yeah I think so Libby… and what's up with you guys? How did you enter the lab?"Jimmy said in an annoyed tone. "You gave us the access to it Jim, don't you remember?" Carl said lifting up his eyebrows. "Oh yeah sorry…" Jimmy replied chuckling stupidly. "No problem Jimmy, now get your brain back into your head and dress up, party is in three hours!" Libby replied yelling at the guys, and walked towards the door dragging Sheen with her. She stopped at the door and turned towards Jimmy and said before leaving "Don't panic Jimmy and please try not to stutter, I know she can't help it but you can try…" Libby went out of the lab chuckling.

Carl gave Jimmy a smile and said softly "Come on Jim, you'll do great, now let's get ready" Carl turned around and asked a bit confused "Where's the bathroom again Jim, I brought my clothes, and I'll change here…" Jimmy looked at Carl and spoke "Oh, it's over there Carl (Jimmy pointed towards a corner of the lab) to the left" "Okay thanks" Carl replied walking towards the bathroom. And Jimmy went up to his room to change.

Jimmy grabbed his guitar and spoke "hey Carl where is Sheen's base guitar?" Carl just pointed while packing his drums. Over the years Jimmy, Carl and Sheen had also learned to play and sing as well, and tonight they were requested to play at the end in the senior year party. Jimmy played acoustic and electric guitar; he was also the lead vocalist, Jimmy had gotten tall and daily work out gave him a muscular appearance; he also changed his hair style to 'Faux Hawk'. Carl played drums like a pro, he had gotten slim and his hair fell to the shoulders, Carl also played piano sometimes. Sheen still could not sing but played bass and sometimes drums as well; he had a muscular body and had his hair in a mullet. His hyper activeness had died down a bit but still did stupid things, Sheen love for Ultra Lord never went away, however he passed his classes thanks to Libby and Jimmy.

Jimmy and Carl walked over to Jimmy's Corvette Sting Ray to put their gear inside. Just then Sheen came _vrooming_ on his V-Rod. "Carl! Where is your bike? (Getting no answer from Carl he spoke accusingly) I knew you would sell it!" Sheen said screaming at Carl. "No I didn't sell it! It's at home" Carl said a bit annoyed. "Then why the hell you are not taking Elke to the party! Did you two break up again?" Sheen said with a mixture of confusion in his tone. "Sheen can you just shut that freaking mouth of yours! No we didn't break up!" Carl said screaming on top of his lungs, then he spoke calmly "She just preferred going with Libby and Cindy tonight" Sheen was pretty much satisfied and said "Okay then see you guys at the party!" before he zoomed off. Jimmy noticed sadness in Carl's tone and asked softly "Carl is everything okay? How is it going between you and Elke?" Carl gave out a sigh and replied "Nothing too bad happened but we sort of screamed at each other a little, Elke was upset with her mom, her mom hates me…She wants Elke to come back to Sweden. When I asked what happened she snapped at me then I snapped back at her and then it turned into a fight. I apologized to her later and she forgave me but I felt so bad for it that I came to your lab to talk to you" Jimmy nodded and said "Don't worry Carl she loves you she'll understand, forget what happened and just enjoy at the party, Okay? We have to play at the end don't forget that!" Carl smiled and replied "Thanks Jim, by the way are you ready to make the move to night? You better do it tonight or you'll regret it the rest of your life!" Jimmy nodded "Yeah Carl I will, now let's get going we are getting late". Jimmy started the car and zoomed towards Retroville High.

The black Corvette Sting Ray with an atom symbol on its doors drove into school's parking lot. Jimmy and Carl got out of the car; Carl grabbed his drum kit and started walking towards, Jimmy called him from behind "Carl you go join others, I'll join you guys in few minutes" Carl smiled and nodded "Sure Jim, take your time. Here I'll take Sheen's equipment, and Jim, don't panic!" Carl waved and walked inside.

Carl walked inside and spotted Sheen with the girls. He walked over to them and said "Hey guys" Sheen looked at him and asked "What took you guys so long" Carl just shrugged his shoulders, Sheen continued "And where's Jimmy" Carl laughed a little and said "He is giving himself a pep talk" this made Sheen and Libby laugh as well Cindy just stared at them with a confused expression oblivious of what was going on. Elke joined them with a glass of punch in her hands. Carl moved forward and placed a kiss on Elke's lips. Carl said to Elke "Hey can we talk?" Elke nodded and those two took off. Sheen asked the girls "what was that about?" Libby just gestured _don't know_. Just then Jimmy walked in the hall with guitar in his hand Cindy saw him and excused herself as she went towards Nick in order to make Jimmy jealous. She glanced at Jimmy once and then greeted Nick "Hey Nick!" Nick looked at Cindy who was continuously looking at Jimmy with corner of her eye. Nick frowned at her and spoke "Let me guess, trying to make Jimmy jealous again?" Cindy nodded _yes_ without even looking or hearing Nick. Nick continued "Listen Cindy why are you doing this? Everyone knows you love him, then why don't you just go and tell him! Don't need to flirt with guys or fight with him to get his attention. Isn't it obvious to you that he loves you back? You know if you keep doing this he'll go away from you and I'll be a permanent 'Jerk' in his perception, you need to stop doing this. He has become way cooler than me over the years and he loves you what else do you need Cindy?" Cindy just stood there listening to Nick with a surprised and confused expression across her face. While Nick was speaking to Cindy Jimmy was scanning the hall for her and when he saw her talking to Nick all his hopes washed away, all the pep talk he gave himself valued nothing. Sadness hung all over his face as he took the stairs on his right which lead to the gymnasium; this is where they were going to perform. Jimmy peeked inside and when he saw no one there he walked inside. Upon entering there Jimmy threw his hands up in frustration he was sick of it. He walked over to the stage muttering and sat on it with his guitar in his hands. Meanwhile Nick was pep talking Cindy convincing her to go and confess her love for him and save Nick from being a permanent 'Jerk'. While they were talking Betty came from behind and interrupted "Sorry, when you guys were talking I couldn't help over hearing and Cindy Nick is right you should go right away and tell him. You only have two weeks or even less till the school ends tell him now or regret for ever. Or if he confesses tonight it will make things easier" Betty winked at her as she finished, by this time Cindy was now convinced that she was dreaming 'Betty is helping me get Jimmy!' Cindy was snapped out her thoughts as Nick spoke "Where are these people going?" Betty stopped Brittany to ask her she replied all excited "Somebody just told us Jimmy is sitting in the gymnasium jamming his guitar and singing some! Let's go you don't wanna miss that!" Brittany squealed rushed off saying that.

At Gymnasium…

Jimmy had his eyes closed as he started singing the song that kept coming to his mind again and again, he started playing the guitar and began, students started gathering in the gymnasium quietly careful not to shock Jimmy out of his zone.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

*While Jimmy was singing Carl and Sheen joined him with drums and base Jimmy opened his eyes and continued singing.*

 _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of you  
Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _Hm, we keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me  
That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home_

 _Oh, you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me  
Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone  
"Wait for me to come home"_

Jimmy ended the song and spoke in the microphone quietly "I love you Cindy Vortex". Before the crowd could burst into cheers their came another voice "As I love you dummy!" Cindy came up and pulled Jimmy into a deep kiss. The crowd erupted in cheers, whistles and cat calls. As Jimmy and Cindy pulled away everyone spoke in unison _"Finally"_. Jimmy and Cindy chuckled at this, they continued playing songs as all their schoolmates danced and sang, they had the best night of their life.

As Jimmy walked down the stage over to the group of his friends they all started talking to each other and laughed. Cindy moved closer to Jimmy and whispered in his ears "Let's go to the lab and make up for all the times, I have made you jealous" a goofy grin spread over Jimmy's face. Jimmy quickly said to his friends "okay I'll take Cindy home Sheen please drop Carl back" Jimmy winked at his friends as he and Cindy went towards the car hand in hand. Sheen chuckled as he spoke "Looks like they are going to have a night they won't forget" everyone started laughing. Sheen looked at Carl and handed him the keys to his bike as he said "Sure you can handle it Carl?" Sheen said making fun of Carl, Carl replied laughing "Fuck you Sheen!" He showed Sheen middle finger they all laughed and went to their rides.

Carl and Elke walked over to Sheen's bike as Carl turned to her and asked "You are not upset with me now, are you?" Elke had a devious smile on her face as she spoke "Well not really but you still have to make it up to me" Carl smiled and asked "So what is it going to be my place or yours?" Elke replied "Well my roommate is out of town for a month" Carl chuckled "Okay then let's go and fix things up!"

 **Word by Author:** hope you like it! And don't forget to review IT helps!

I planned it to be one shot but now I'll write another chapter!

OK then!

SMUS out…!


End file.
